


Edward Cullen Kidnapped Me!

by 1_SuspiciouslyLikeWinter



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_SuspiciouslyLikeWinter/pseuds/1_SuspiciouslyLikeWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspired to write this while reading other fiction stories on Twilight. </p><p>I didn't want to go. I have no reason to leave the house anymore, only to go out hunting. "Edward, please! This will be fun, I can promise you that!" Alice kinda seems desperate for me to go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward Cullen Kidnapped Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes at all. Thanks! :)

Edward's P.O.V.

 

Bella and me are sitting down on chairs facing each other. "Thanks for coming Edward." Bella sounds tired, I wonder why? "You don't have to thank me Bells, I'll come to you always." She looks down and starts to fiddle with her thumbs while nervously biting her lower lip. "Bella, love, what is the matter?" After a pause, "I'm sorry! But I don't feel the excitement anymore Ed. I can't handle this no more." My breath got caught in my throat. "W-what do you mean?" I was getting anxious and nervous about her answer. "Edward, I'm leaving you for Jacob. He makes me excited, like we were at the beginning of this relationship." A tear came out of her eye and slid down her check. "I-I just wanted to let you know Edward. G-good-bye." Her voice chocked up at the end and she fled outside and down the street. I couldn't see anything but her retreating back behind me eyelids everytime I blink and her words left a mental gapping hole in my chest. Then the impact of understanding of her leaving me for a werewolf after claiming to forever love me. I slowly got up and went to the forest and let a whine burst free from my throat and fell to my knees. This...pain....

~5 months later~

Today was suppose to be our two year anniversary and the day I would propose to Her. "Edward darling, are you packed?" Esme's soft voice called out from the doorway. I didn't respond. She gave a musical sigh and walk away. I hug the covers closer to my body and curl up to the point where my knees brush my chest. "Edward...please come us. We miss you." Rosalie said and I heard Emmett past by, grabbing her by the waist and go outside to the car and drive away. 'How can I bare to see you all happy with your spouses and look at me with pity in your eyes?' I think and close my eyes tighter. "Edward, please! This will be fun, I can promise you that!" Alice kinda seems desperate for me to go. She waited for a beat. "You still trust me right? If you do, please come with us. As a favor for me, Edward." I didn't respond and she sighs, threw the covers off of my body and grabs the scruff of my neck, hauling me up. I just let her. "Come on, Jasper is waiting for us and we got you all of Saint Mary's new books to keep you occupied." Oh, Saint Mary is my favorite author, she makes me laugh when I'm down and I frequently check her blog to see if she's in the works of a new books. All in all she has written over fifteen and they always end in a different manner than I expected. Though I haven't done anything but hunt for some months. After...she....  
Alice pushed me out of the house and into the waiting car. Saint Mary isn't her real name, and I'm still wondering why she chose a pen name instead of her real name. "Edward. Here." Alice hands me a hairbrush. "Brush your hair. You look like a caveman." I obey her and hand the brush back to her and pick up one of the books beside me. The title read "Hearts-They Break So Easily" Perfect title for me. 

~After Reading The Book~

'Wow, this would have me in tears if I could.' The car stop and Jasper got out and open the door for Alice. My chest tighten and I quickly got out and stare at the building in front of me. The main color of it is a cream with ivory white for the pillars and gold for the designs on the building. It looked like a Indian Palace from the Olden Time. I zombie walk into the building and saw my entire family there. Esme look close to crying and Carlisle and Emmett are grinning like fools and Rosalie gives me a nod. I step beside them and we shuffle towards the counter. The waiting line is so long. That means that this place is good at what they do. We just got to the front desk and about to sign in, when I heard my piano piece I gave to a out of business music company playing and a mouth-watering scent hit my nose, making me turn. A girl that looks like she's about fourteen and 5'1, brown hair with blue streaks dancing to the beat. I smile watching her. She past me but stop and turn towards me. Her blue-golden eyes sent a shock-wave through me. She step closer to me and everyone around us stiffen. She sniff me and crinkle her nose and push her headphones off of her ears. "Dude, have you ever heard of this new invention? Its called a shower head and shampoo. You should try to use it." Her soft spoken voice made me chuckle. "Yes I have heard of it. But I don't particularly like it." Her pale pink lips made an 'O' "Well, if that's the case, you should ask your, sisters?" She looks over at Alice and Rosalie. "Yeah we're this guys sisters." "Cool, back to you though, borrow some of their very nice smelling perfume. You might get mistaken for being gay, but at least people won't say that you smell like manure." Emmett bellowed a laugh and Jasper give a soft laugh and everyone else just smiled at her. "Yo! Short-stack! You messing with visitors again?" The receptions called out to this odd girl. "No of course not Drake, I was just giving this nice gentleman some friendly advice." I snorted. She look up at me and raise one eyebrow. "Where are your parents?" I ask with a smirk. She smile all innocence like "Six feet down with their arms crossed." My eyes widen at her response. "And I'm seventeen, not under fifteen. Thank you very much." With that she put her headphones on and walk to the stairs whistling to my music. "Well, sorry about her behavior. Your name?" He look at Carlisle. "Cullen." "Ah, you are all on the third floor and here are your keycards. We have breakfast down here from five A.M. to ten A.M. and welcome to-" His sentence got cut off from the girl earlier. "The catacombs. And we hope you enjoy your evening." With that she jogged out of the building. I just couldn't get this goofy smile off of me face. She reminds me of Saint Mary in so many ways. I hope I get to see her soon.


End file.
